Ecos
by Polatrixu
Summary: Casi nada quedaba de él ya. Solo recuerdos buenos que no coincidían con el presente. Ecos de lo que alguna vez fueron. Esta vez, el enemigo era invisible.


Este fic es para el **Reto Weskerfield: sólo queremos ver el canon arder** del foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror.

¿Querian romance? Aqui lo tienen... Bueno... Algo similar XDDDD

Agradecimientos a mis betas: AdrianaSnapeHouse, SKANDROSITA, Cmosser, Addie Redfield. Por corregir los horrores de ortografia.

A lightofmoon12 y a Ronald B Knox por pasarse ocasionalmente a leer y a joder opinar.

~!

~!

~!

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la pequeña ventana abierta en un baño elegante decorado en colores neutros.

La brisa movía las ramas de los árboles, haciéndolas susurrar en una melodía reconfortante.

Un confort que era imposible para su persona disfrutar después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Enfrente del espejo, observaba fijamente el reflejo de su rostro. Con la evidencia de la masacre aún pintandolo, relatando una historia de muerte y destrucción que se extendía por su torso, brazos y piernas.

Apretó el lavabo con fuerza cuando imágenes indeseadas invadieron su mente. Sus dientes rechinaron mientras esos ojos grises sin vida le asaltaron, juzgando todos sus movimientos, sus acciones y pensamientos. Agujero en pecho, Chris Redfield yacía muerto en sus recuerdos. Con el cuello roto y bocabajo, Jill Valentine estaba a su lado en suelo, empapándose en el líquido vital de su compañero y pintando su cabello color carmesí.

" _¿No es gracioso, compañero?"_ Su reflejo habló, portando una sonrisa ladina y cruel. " _Tuve que tomar el control y fue fácil matarlos. Es como si en encuentros pasados no hubieras tenido la determinación para acabarlos por completo"._

"Silencio…" Se llevó una mano temblorosa, al rostro.

" _Ay… ¿será posible? ¡Los estimabas!"_ La persona en el espejo rió sonoramente y le dedicó una mueca sarcástica " _Debió haber sido difícil ¿no? Entrenarlos y luego guiarlos a la muerte en aquella mansión olvidada. A esos dos los entrenaste demasiado bien ya que salieron con vida. Pero después de anoche… ¿me pregunto si no les echaste la mano aquella vez?_

"¡Dije: silencio!" Gritó enfadado, empleando fuerza de más para sujetarse en el lavabo de marmol y haciéndolo añicos en el proceso.

" _Es un hermoso día afuera, las aves cantan, las flores abren… Es un excelente día para que esos dos ardan en el infierno, ¿no crees?"_ Al ver el rostro furibundo de su anfitrión y sus intenciones de romper el espejo prosiguió con su sermón. " _No servirá de nada, Albert, soy parte de ti. Cada muerte que has provocado, me ha hecho más real. Cada ratón de laboratorio muerto en experimentos fallidos, cada persona desaparecida por saber cosas que no debía, cada agente caído en batalla contra el bioterrorismo; todos y cada uno de los civiles inocentes atrapados en esta sangrienta guerra te han hecho más insensible, y a mí, más vivo."_

Albert Wesker dio dos pasos en retroceso y llevó sus manos a la cabeza sujetando su cabello tan fuerte que casi lo arrancó de la raíz.

" _¿Valió la pena, Albert? ¿Poner tu mórbida curiosidad sobre tus morales? Porque así empezó todo, ¿no? Curiosidad por la genética viral. Cambios en los genes para fortalecer a los sujetos experimentales o en casos completamente contrarios, debilitarlos"._

"¡Yo no quería llegar tan lejos!" Su corazón palpitaba, amenazando con salir por su esternón, y el desconcierto lo inundaba. "¡Había momentos en los que ni siquiera podía controlar lo que hacía!"

" _Eres un idiota si crees que anoche fue la única vez que tome el control."_ El reflejo respondió con tono burlón. " _Alguien tenía que hacer lo que debía hacerse para ser un dios. Y la poca moral que te quedaba era un estorbo. James Marcus fue mi primera víctima. ¿Lo veías como el padre que nunca tuviste, no es así?_

El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos, ahogando las carcajadas desquiciadas de su residente al chocar con el suelo. Un puño lo había atravesado junto con la pared en la que estaba ubicado.

" _Es muy tarde para pedir perdón."_

~!

Examinó los cuerpos de su familia de cerca. Chris presentaba una gran herida en el centro del pecho y su cuello contaba con hematomas que coincidían con asfixia. Jill mostraba el cuello roto en un ángulo casi imposible; lo único que mantenía su cabeza unida al cuerpo era la piel visiblemente maltratada.

"¿Por qué?" Murmuró, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Miraba la escena con pesar, culpándose por no estar presente en el momento del siniestro. Sabía de sobra que podía haber puesto en desventaja al asesino. Después de sus aventuras en la Isla Rockfort, no había vuelto a ser la misma. "¿Por qué tuve que salir anoche?"

Temblando, avanzó hasta la sala de estar y tomó el teléfono para llamar al 9-11. Algo crujió bajo su calzado en el camino de regreso a la escena del crimen mientras el teléfono hacia su función. Unas gafas de sol finas estaban dobladas en el suelo pulido de madera. Las recogió.

"¡Wesker!" ¿Quién más usaba gafas de sol de noche en interiores? ¿Qué otra persona tenía la fuerza suficiente como para atravesar la caja torácica de su oponente a mano limpia?

" _911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"_ Claire guardó la única evidencia que vinculaba al rubio con la escena del crimen en su pantalón.

"Mi hermano y su novia fueron asesinados." Su voz sonaba carente de emoción, pero en su mente los pensamientos formaban un huracán. Entre tristeza, desesperación, furia y confusión; Claire Redfield cayó en un llanto angustiante que estuvo reprimiendo desde que entró al departamento esa mañana.

" _Mantenga la calma, señorita. Necesito su nombre y ubicación para poder enviar a alguien."_

~!

Rebecca Chambers apareció muerta dos días después. El siguiente fue Barry Burton, dejando una viuda y tres hijas huérfanas. Leon Scott Kennedy desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y Ada Wong fue hallada sin vida mostrando múltiples golpes y un cuello roto. Estaban siendo cazados.

El modus operandis era el mismo: golpes, fracturas y asfixia.

La pelirroja fue interrogada varias veces, pero la evidencia en los casos jamás la vinculaba con los crímenes. Las pruebas apuntaban a un hombre de entre un metro ochenta a un metro noventa de estatura. Las pisadas ensangrentadas encontradas en algunas escenas del crimen no coincidían con la talla que la menor de los Redfield usaba.

Reluctantemente, la dejaban ir diciéndole que le avisarían de cualquier evolución en los casos, ya que lidiaban con un asesino en serie. Y ella estaba vinculada de alguna manera con todas y cada una de las víctimas, lo cual era causa probable, o muy mala suerte.

Claire Redfield se llenó de determinación y se acercó a la ventana de su departamento. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte de esa mañana al tiempo que se repetía una y otra vez que ya no debía pensar en sus amigos caídos. Ya nada podía hacer por ellos. Sabía que, más temprano que tarde, ella sería la siguiente.

Las aves interpretaban una sinfonía acelerada. El viento movía los árboles en la calle y las ramas bloqueaban la luz del sol a intervalos, ensombreciendo su rostro e iluminándolo en distintas zonas.

Era un hermoso dia para arder en el infierno. Y ella haría lo imposible por enviar a Wesker a ese lugar.

~!

Fue un día agitado para Claire. Se sintió observaba y acosada. Supuso que eran los agentes de policía que estaban investigando los crímenes de los que ella fue sospechosa. El nerviosismo la inundaba. Ella era la próxima víctima probable. La policía debió haberla espiado desde la primera investigación, pero ella no experimentó los síntomas que la atacaban en esos momentos.

Estaba anocheciendo y su pesar empeoraba. Entonces abrió los ojos en grande, atando cabos en su mente. Abandonó su habitación y tomó las llaves de su motocicleta. Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea. Pero el inevitable enfrentamiento, si es que su presentimiento era cierto, no podía ser en una zona urbana poblada como en la que residia. Demasiado daño colateral.

Colocó su casco sobre su roja cabellera y encendió su caballo de acero. Claire Redfield avanzó a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo, con la esperanza de reducir ese sentir en sus entrañas, de estar equivocada. El motor de su transporte rugía con furia desmedida, demostrando los caballos de fuerza que poseía. Su largo cabello escapaba por los espacios de su casco en olas apresuradas.

Aves nocturnas cantaban tranquilamente y el reflejo de los ojos del ocasional animal cuadrupedo brillaba en la oscuridad absoluta de esa noche. La motociclista no encendió la luz de su mueble. No lo necesitaba pues su vista nocturna mejoró desde el incidente en Isla Rockford.

No tenía idea de qué diablos estaba hecho el suero que Chris consiguió para detener el veneno del Nosferatu que la había herido, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma después de eso. Exactamente dos días después de la administración de dicho medicamento, tuvo problemas con su fuerza. Rompió varias manijas de puertas, los vasos de cristal se hacían añicos en sus manos, las latas de cerveza explotaban cuando intentaba abrirlas de prisa y el colmo fue cuando en un arranque de emoción, abrazó a su hermano tan fuerte que le dejó hematomas en las costillas. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a medir su fuerza, pues con un simple abrazo pudo haber matado a su hermano.

De la visión se percató cuando una ocasión salió a dar la vuelta en su motocicleta y la detuvieron por llevar las luces apagadas. Su descuido le costó una multa de tránsito, pero ella veía tan bien de día como de noche y corrió al espejo de su baño al regresar al departamento. No veía nada raro en sus ojos, por lo que le pidió a Jill que le tomara varias fotos con flash. Tal destello de luz hacía que en los animales diurnos los ojos se vieran rojos. Y en los nocturnos, verdes. Siendo cierta, en el caso de Claire, la segunda afirmación. Esta ventaja no era peligrosa, y le causaba cierto alivio no tener unos ojos tan llamativos como los del genocida que estaba a su caza.

También notó mejoría en sus reflejos y velocidad, pero como no practicaba deporte y TerraSave la había puesto detrás del escritorio de manera indefinida, no supo qué tanto se desarrollaron esas habilidades. Supuso que esa noche lo averiguaría.

Hubo otros cambios no tan buenos. La comida no le sabía igual. Parecía faltarle sabor, sin embargo en una BBQ en la que le tocó preparar la carne para la parrilla, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comerse uno o dos bistecks crudos ahí mismo. Eso sí, pidió sus cortes término medio a Leon, el cocinero resignado esa noche. El agente especial le dedicó una mirada extraña y le dio la carne a medio cocinar. Ella la devoró con gusto.

Otro cambio molesto fue la reducción de sus horas de sueño. Giraba numerosas veces sobre sí misma cuando intentaba dormir como una persona normal. Al final decidió leer con la luz apagada para no preocupar a Chris. Por lo menos la vista nocturna sirvió para algo más que recibir multas de tránsito. Y para saber por qué tanto alboroto por las novelas de Harry Potter. Las amó.

Jamás mencionó nada de eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Chris. Lo mantuvo como un secreto de vida o muerte, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Temía ser encerrada en un laboratorio gubernamental, o peor aún, ser encontrada por alguna rama desconocida de Umbrella terminando torturada diariamente junto con los animales de laboratorio, sin voz, sin voluntad, sin escape más que la muerte.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar los temores que la inundaron los primeros días después de descubrir que no era una chica normal. Suspiró. La vida ya no sería igual sin su familia. La soledad de los últimos días había sido casi insoportable. El silencio del departamento casi la volvió loca en más de una ocasión. Apretó con fuerza el volante de su transporte, haciéndolo crujir bajo la furia y tristeza que luchaba por reprimir. Descontrol. Eso no le haría nada bien en esos momentos. Decidió continuar a pie.

Se orilló en el carril correspondiente de la carretera y apagó el vehículo. Pero en el momento que su pie tocó el frío asfalto del suelo se sintió volar por los aires. Con su visión nocturna, vio que la motocicleta la acompañaba en su tan inesperada travesía, girando horizontalmente por el cielo a su lado. Experimentó esa extraña sensación que sólo se podía describir como de película: la cámara lenta. Era como si el mundo se detuviera, pero los pensamientos y acciones no.

Giró los ojos apresuradamente buscando la fuente de su actual infortunio. Ojos carmesí brillantes; la última vez que los vio fue en Isla Rockford. Determinación la inundó al recordar quien era el dueño de tales orbes de infierno. Con una expresión de seguridad en su rostro, consiguió balancear hábilmente su peso en el aire y aterrizar de pie, levantando tierra y pequeñas partes de pasto al detener la segunda ley de Newton con los talones de sus botas. La motocicleta golpeó el suelo terroso y siguió rodando por el mismo de manera ruidosa hasta chocar estruendosamente con un gran árbol varios metros atrás de ella.

La figura de negro y ojos de demonio la miraba atentamente, el resultado de su ataque fue inesperado. Observó como la mujer pelirroja retiró el casco de motociclista de su cabeza.

"Por fin me encontraste… ¡Maldito mata hermanos!" Gruñó. "Da solo un paso más, y te aseguro que la pasaras muy mal."

"Adelante, golpéame si puedes, dearheart."

Para una persona de vista normal, la escena hubiera parecido casi paranormal. Dos ojos rojos y una blanca sonrisa maniática flotantes miraban directamente a otros que brillaban color verde con una sonrisa igual de desquiciada en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

~!~!

 _Una jovencita pelirroja se encontraba en la estación de policía de su ciudad. Se veía ansiosa y llevaba una mochila. Parecía esperar a alguien. Estaba ahí desde hacía algunas horas y ya había anochecido. Un uniformado rubio se aproximó a ella, cansado de su presencia y el golpeteo de sus pies en el suelo._

" _Señorita, lleva mucho tiempo aquí ya, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?" Preguntó con poca paciencia y cruzando los brazos._

" _E-espero a mi hermano, señor oficial" respondió la chiquilla aún más nerviosa. El uniformado rodó los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol._

" _Vaya a esperarlo a su casa. Sería más beneficioso para todos los presentes."_

" _N- no puedo señor." Tartamudeó ella. "Él se quedó con la copia de mis llaves porque perdió las suyas, no puedo entrar."_

 _El oficial alzó una ceja, las facciones de la jovencita se le hacían familiares y de pronto, algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza y llevó su mano al entrecejo. Solo una persona era tan idiota como para perder las llaves de su casa._

" _¿De casualidad su hermano no es Chris Redfield?" Se sintió casi culpable, envío a Redfield a patrullar el turno nocturno para cubrir una falta no justificada de Brad Vickers. No aceptó la negativa de Redfield; creyó que solo era una excusa para escaparse._

" _Sí, señor, me dijo que saldría temprano y que sacaría las copias de las llaves camino a casa, pero nunca llegó y vine a buscarlo." El estómago de la pelirroja decidió protestar en ese momento debido a la ineptitud de su dueña al no alimentarlo. Él sólo alzó una ceja divertido._

" _Sigame, Redfield. Hay un restaurante de comida rapida en al final de la manzana." Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida._

" _P- pero no tengo dinero, señor." Ella protestó, avergonzada y sin moverse de su lugar. Él se detuvo abriendo la puerta para ella._

" _Dije que me siguiera, no que me dijera si tiene o no dinero, dearheart. Hoy pago yo." El rostro serio del oficial jamás cambió de expresión._

 _La chiquilla sonrió y decidió seguirlo._

!~!

"¿Sabes, Redfield?" Comentó Wesker sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, como si tratara de sacar algo de sus orejas. "Me parece que quien pasará el mal rato, serás tú." Dio entonces, un paso adelante. "Soy más fuerte."

El hombre se desvaneció repentinamente en el aire, como si se tratara de humo. Claire no tenía idea de si él contaba con la misma visión nocturna que ella, pero iba a tomar cualquier ventaja que tuviera a la mano. Alcanzó a seguirlo con la vista: el genocida tenía intenciones de flanquearla por la izquierda.

Ella reaccionó acorde y se movió a la derecha, evadiendo así el puñetazo del rubio ojicarmín. Tal era la fuerza del golpe que cortó el aire con un sonido muy notorio. Ella sonrió; aparentemente su velocidad era superior a la de él. Wesker abrió los ojos en grande mirándola fijamente. No la esperaba capaz de evadir el ataque. Ella igual le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio esperabas que me quedara quieta y lo recibiera?"

El hombre de negro gruñó y volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Claire se preguntó si se le había metido algún insecto en el oído mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas de fuego.

"No eres normal." Afirmó el asesino. "El humano común no es capaz de evadir mis ataques." Sonrió sádicamente. "¡Por fin un verdadero reto! Tu hermano y amigos fueron una decepción."

~!

 _La muchacha de los cabellos de fuego acababa de salir de la escuela y su hermano no pudo pasar por ella debido a su trabajo. Tuvo que empezar a caminar el largo tramo a casa. Un par de cuadras en el camino, unos sujetos de mala pinta comenzaron a seguirla. Nerviosa, ella avanzó un poco más rápido. Mirando sobre su hombro alcanzó a ver el reflejo metálico de una navaja._

 _Pasó por una intersección apresuradamente y no se detuvo a observar el carro que giró en la calle por la que ella andaba. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y los sujetos detrás de ella se acercaban más y más, riéndose maquiavélicamente._

 _El Mercedes negro que acababa de girar, se le puso a la par y bajo una de sus ventanillas. Su conductor le gritó._

" _¡Redfield, suba al carro ahora!" Claire se detuvo y giró a ver al ocupante del vehículo pasmada. "¿Acaso espera una invitación por escrito?" El Capitán Albert Wesker le gritaba como si se tratara una de sus reclutas. "¡Entre ahora!"_

 _Claire Redfield no lo volvió a pensar dos veces, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el lujoso mueble._

" _Gracias, señor. Tenía miedo. Esos hombres..."_

" _Redfield, ¿en qué estaba pensando andando sola a estas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso los Redfield llevan la estupidez en la sangre?... ¡Claire, estoy conduciendo!" La muchacha lo había abrazado en agradecimiento._

~!~!

"¿Qué pasó contigo? Esto ya no es sobre farmacéuticas, ni sobre crear el ser humano perfecto ¿verdad?" Claire tragó saliva. ¿Acaso era obra del virus? ¿Su destino era enloquecer a ese nivel también?

El viento aullaba. Una tormenta se acercaba. Claire Redfield escuchó hablar al hombre que alguna vez la invitó a cenar y que para su suerte una vez la salvó de probablemente ser violada en una calle abandonada durante su juventud. Era como si hubiera sido reemplazado por otra persona o... por otra cosa. La locura y descontrol estaban más que presentes en su rostro.

El hombre de negro no se dignó a responder y, sin dejar de sonreír, dirigió una poderosa patada a la cabeza de la mujer. Ella la evadió agachándose e impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás para ganar distancia, quedando a un par de metros de su contrincante.

"Soy la última en tu lista, ¿cierto?" continuó, incorporandose. "Si me asesinas, tendrás rienda suelta para destruir todo."

Wesker titubeó unos instantes. Era verdad. Ella era la última persona que lo ataba a su antigua personalidad. La única persona que podía ponerle un alto. La verdadera razón por la que no había matado a Chris y Jill desde un principio, era por que ellos podían mantener sus desastres a raya, detenerlo cuando todo fuera demasiado lejos. Ada le había sacado de la cabeza ideas genocidas en más de una vez. Y Leon… todavía no estaba muy seguro de por qué _el otro_ decidió asesinarlo y desaparecerlo.

Con Claire Redfield fuera del camino, Wesker perdería el control y su demonio interno tendría monarquía absoluta sobre su cuerpo. Y él contemplaría, impotente, todos los horrores que esa otra parte de él cometería.

Estaba atrapado en una pelea a muerte, la misericordia se encontraba fuera del escenario. ¿Quién se la daría después de todo lo que había hecho? No la merecía, ni la deseaba. _El otro_ solo estuvo en control en ciertos momentos, cuando la moral lo carcomía; la mayoría de los actos, eran suyos.

No. No iba a permitirlo. Ya le había dado demasiado control a alguien que en realidad no era él. El asunto del momento solo terminaria de una forma. Y sería bajo sus términos. Prefería morir, que vivir una vida en la que no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Debía recuperar el control por completo. Solo unos segundos bastarían.

"No puedes evadir por siempre, Dearheart. Tarde o temprano. Tendrás que atacar." El _otro_ había vuelto a recobrar el control absoluto.

La lluvia comenzó. Wesker arremetió contra la pelirroja. Pero Claire notó que sus ataques eran un poco más lentos y con menos fuerza. Ella continuó evadiendo sin atacar.

~!~!

 _Suspiró, de nuevo la chiquilla se encontraba en la estacion de policia. Le resultaba extraño ya que era el día libre de Chris. Decidió abordarla acerca de su presencia en el lugar._

 _Se aproximó a ella y la jovencita lo divisó. Sonriendo, se acercó a él._

" _¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita Redfield?" Cuestionó el oficial, cruzando sus brazos y arqueando la ceja detrás de sus gafas de sol._

" _No precisamente, señor." Respondió la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la nuca en un gesto apenado._

" _¿Acaso vino hasta acá para nada? Sé que su hermano no trabaja hoy. ¿Por qué está aquí?" Albert Wesker perdía la paciencia con la actitud de la muchachita frente a él. ¿Qué tan dificil era decir lo que buscaba? Quizás Chris olvidó algo y envió a su hermana el muy perezoso._

" _Quisiera invitarlo a cenar a mi casa, capitán Wesker." Soltó de sopetón la menor de los Redfield._

 _El oficial líder abrió los ojos en grande. ¡No se esperaba esa respuesta!_

" _Y si no está de humor hoy, preguntaré mañana." El rostro de la estudiante de derecho se llenó de determinación. Albert Wesker concluyó en que si no aceptaba, la molesta chiquilla iría a la estacion dia tras dia a fastidiarlo hasta que le dijera el si. Suspiro derrotado. Lo último que necesitaba era a Vickers esparciendo rumores sobre la jovencita y él._

" _¿A qué hora requiere de mi presencia en su hogar, señorita Redfield?"_

" _A las siete en punto, capitán." Sonrió. "¡Nos vemos!"_

 _¡Esa chiquilla insolente! ¡Ni siquiera había dicho que si!_

"Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡ataca! Sé que puedes hacerlo." mencionó el hombre de gafas negras, colocando su espalda recta y haciendo un ademán provocador con la mano derecha. "Eres lo último que se interpone entre lo que soy y lo que fui."

¿Podía hacerlo? Claire mordió su labio reseco. Era un asesino. Aún más grave, un genocida. La persona que le arrebató a su familia, la cual había armado después de perder a sus padres. Su hermano, Jill, Rebecca. Todos muertos. Debía recordar que Albert Wesker era un hijo de puta incapaz de clemencia, quien había fingido ser honorable y un verdadero capitán de élite. La engañó; con descaro se burló de su inocencia adolescente y la envolvió en sus escasos encantos. Jamás olvidaría como ese maldito protegió una mentira que causó la muerte de una ciudad entera, y luego de medio continente. Tenía que hacerlo: aprovechar sus habilidades indeseadas y terminar con la amenaza que representaba ese maldito enfermo.

Enfermo. ¿Qué había en su cerebro, capaz de arrastrarlo a ese nivel de insanidad? ¿Estuvo siempre allí, inerte, como un programa silencioso, desatándose después y convirtiéndolo en un homicida a sangre fría cuyo único propósito era provocar sufrimiento en los demás?

Claire cerró sus ojos. En la oscuridad de su mente no pudo evitar visualizar los cuerpos de Chris y Jill. Una gota de lluvia golpeó la parte superior de su nariz. Luego otra en sus mejillas. Y ya no se detuvieron.

Entonces, al ver en sus recuerdos la sangre regada y el cuello torcido de la difunta Valentine, reaccionó. ¿En qué estaba pensando unos momentos atrás, negándose a atacar? ¡El sujeto frente a ella merecía todo menos piedad! Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes en un arranque de furia y determinación. Abrió sus ojos y estos reflejaron la luz de los relámpagos de un color verde jade nocturno, a su azul zafiro natural.

Corrió como nunca antes en su vida. Atacó los costados de Wesker, con rabia; los golpes no le daban porque él estaba histérico, enfocado en desviarlos y gozar con su impotencia. Sin embargo, en un descuido, ella pudo conectar una patada en la parte superior de la cabeza del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder. La furia encendió aquellos ojos infernales. Claire Redfield percibió su propia respiración perforarle los oídos, y contempló con cierto temor en el pecho cómo Wesker se aproximaba con sádica determinación. Intentó golpearla a puño cerrado en dos ocasiones, más ella logró evadirlos. Un tercero la mandó al suelo. Ella se arrastró apoyada en sus codos, lejos de él y su esquizofrénica tiranía.

"Vas a morir, Redfield", amenazó el rubio, levantando con la mano izquierda el cabello que había descendido gracias a la lluvia. Un relámpago iluminó la escena. La sonrisa y mirada enloquecida aún seguía presente.

Entonces, el otro Wesker, quien continuaba luchando desde el fondo, moviéndose entre las paredes desgastadas de una mente destruida brutalmente por el virus y la enfermedad, los vio. Un par de ojos verdemar, llorosos, determinados, la esencia misma de Claire Redfield en un vistazo. La electricidad en el cielo los convirtió en un abismo aguamarina, lagunas de agua bendita, capaces de devolverle un poco de lo mucho perdido a lo largo de los años. Recordó la cena de agradecimiento, los cafés esporádicos, la odiosa e insufrible actitud de inocente de esa pelirroja, su… idiotez al confiar y creer en él. Pensó "ella merecía morir por su ineptitud", pero eso dejaba al mundo a merced de su otro yo. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Con el pensamiento de ese color verdeazul y adquiriendo una fuerza que quizá lo dejaría en estado comatoso, intentó despertar y recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo. Albert Wesker se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera sido víctima del botón de pausa; brazos rígidos a los costados y la cabeza mirando al vacío. El otro Wesker, percatándose de lo que la sección real de su conciencia deseaba hacer, mandó una corriente eléctrica al cerebro cansado del tirano. Intento vano de recuperar terreno.

Vio a Claire Redfield pasearse cual siervo por los pasillos de la comisaría, con su sonrisa despreocupada, de completa imbecilidad. La recordó con su ropa rebelde; short de mezclilla corto, chamarra de piel, botas negras de cuero a media pantorrilla. Figuró esos ojos de laguna que jamás volverían a deslumbrarlo con un sentimiento de admiración reflejado en ellos. Y entonces, en ese preciso instante y con la precipitación inclemente sobre sus hombros, supo que, desde los días de Raccoon, estuvo destinado al fracaso. Ella debió intuirlo, pensó el militar de manera paranoica, por ello el destino la mantuvo como un satélite a su alrededor, para acabarlo con sus propias manos y mandarlo directo al infierno donde pertenecía.

"Claire", la llamó. Y por primera vez en meses, fue la voz del Albert Wesker original. "Pero esta será la última vez", se dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que cualquiera habría calificado como amarga. Sintió que el otro, el maniaco, intentaba regresar. Agredía su consciente con mayor fuerza. El dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable. Atrapó su sien con ambas manos enguantadas. "¡Claire!", esta vez fue un grito desesperado, el ladrido de un animal herido. Wesker se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

La chica no podía terminar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo con su contrincante. Se separó del suelo, titubeante, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, las manchas de suciedad repartidas por toda su vestimenta. ¿Quién era esa criatura caída? No parecía ser el asesino de Chris y Jill. Era alguien más, alguien a quien por tantas decepciones terminó por olvidar.

Esa chiquilla tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría la presión. El monstruo parecía dispuesto a desaparecerlo de su propia mente para siempre; mezclaba sus recuerdos, sus emociones, jugaba con su memoria como con un pedazo de papel, estrujando los lo último de su humanidad. Debía obligarla a ser brutal, como él lo fue en un pasado contra sus enemigos.

"No te quedes… mirando. Hazlo. No importa cómo, sólo hazlo", alcanzó él a decir antes de que otra convulsión sacudiera su cuerpo. La criatura volvía espasmódicamente a adquirir control, pero él presionaba con lo que estaba a la mano; imágenes de él mismo jugando ajedrez contra Burton, disparando en el campo de la comisaría, mezclando sustancias químicas a la perfección, planeando tomar a Umbrella como propia y jamás descender a la miseria. El verdadero Albert Wesker.

"¿Quién demonios eres?", preguntó ella al borde de la histeria, confundida y furiosa por el sentimiento de duda que la acababa de invadir. ¿Podría matar a alguien realmente enfermo como el? ¡Necesitaba ayuda psicológica, no un verdugo!

Se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Por que nada terminaba siendo facil? Estúpida moral y estúpido sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

"Tú sabes quien soy, dearheart… sabes… sólo acabarás con él, si me matas", confesó el mayor, encogido sobre sí mismo. Nunca había experimentado tanta agonía. Respirar, moverse, parpadear… con cualquier descuido el otro recuperaría las riendas y la asesinaría. Era su salida, su vía de escape, su boleto a un descanso del dolor. Pero… ¿ella lo haría? ¿Lo creería merecedor de la muerte misericordiosa después de lo cometido?

"¿De qué hablas?", la pelirroja retiró la mano de su cara y lo cuestionó, acercándose lentamente a su oponente.

"Si… alguna vez… pensaste distinto de mí…si acaso merecí algo de ti, acabarás conmigo ahora", mencionó él, la voz de huracán sobre el replicar de las gotas sobre el pavimento.

El rostro de porcelana demostró la perplejidad de mil incógnitas.

"Capitán Wesker…", murmuró ella, confundiéndose con un frío soplo de viento.

Él sólo asintió imperceptiblemente.

"Matame…"

Claire dio dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. No podia.

"No… No puedo."

"¡Mátame!" Esta vez gritó. Su voz sonó con la intensidad de un trueno. Temblaba de cuerpo completo, envuelto en histeria.

Claire no sabía qué hacer, en su prisa por salir rápidamente de su departamento no cargó con arma alguna, más que su propia persona. Se quedó de pie, pasmada, sin moverse.

"¿Acaso quieres que te ruege, Claire?" El ex-capitán se acercó trabajosamente a ella. "Nunca voy a mejorar. Esta enfermedad me consume desde mi juventud." Arremetió contra ella y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola. "¡Hazlo!" Exclamó con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaba.

Claire no supo si fue un relámpago chocando contra la tierra o si en realidad fue el sonido de su brazo atravesando a Albert Wesker por el centro de su pecho lo que escuchó. De lo que sí estaba muy segura era que su acción fue instintiva.

Por el impacto del golpe, las gafas negras del hombre cayeron de su lugar, su corta travesía apaciguada por el pasto mojado que crecía en el suelo. El fiero rostro del villano estaba por fin al descubierto, la boca entreabierta, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Ojos sorprendidos, abiertos tan grandes como platos de acero al rojo vivo. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, siendo Claire quien tuvo que cargar su peso entero con el brazo que tenía libre y su propio cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable. La única señal de que en el interior del tirano restaba una pizca de aliento fue el toque de su mano contra el antebrazo de Claire; al principio violento, pareció irse aflojando, hasta que éste pareció una mera señal de despedida. El líquido vital descendió desde la caja torácica perforada como una cascada bermellón, pegajosa y caliente, la cual pronto se dispersó a través de la vestimenta de la motociclista.

Ella se sintió mareada y completamente horrorizada por lo que hizo. La vista se le nubló. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue la sonrisa agradecida del rubio y los recuerdos por los que alguna vez pensó que podrían llegar a ser amigos.

~!

~!

~!

Y esto ha sido todo.

Si te gusto, dejame un review y toma una galletita del tarro pero si no, no hagas nada solo que no hay galletas para ti.

Saludos y gracias por pasarse a leer

 _POLATRIXU_


End file.
